


Waterfall

by thisisamadhouse



Series: Away from prying eyes [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: “Bathing in the river is not so bad, is it Milady?” or when Robin shares some of the benefits of the forest with Regina.





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> An ask from tumblr requested those two prompts put together: #13 “Kiss me” + #15 “So I found this waterfall….”. This was my first attempt at smut, way back when.

The Charmings are stalling, choosing to stay the night in the forest when Regina could have easily brought them all back to the Dark Palace with a poof or two. They want to delay the moment when they’ll have to inform the rest of the realm of Glinda’s revelations and what it means. Another Dark Curse and a sacrifice. Regina can’t really blame them.

  
They have made camp in a hideout the Merry Men used years ago. Robin and Belle prepared it while Regina was trekking the Dark Forest with Snow and David. A simple and undetectable magical shield reinforced the natural protections offered by their environment and the traps still in place from the days the outlaws roamed this land.

  
The Charmings retired to their tent early and Regina can only guess what they’re talking, or more likely arguing, about. In the dead of night, when the sky and her thoughts are the darkest, she wonders if they wouldn’t rather sacrifice her heart to cast the Curse and if she could argue with them against it. 

  
When a few months ago, she would have gladly ripped her own heart out or put herself under a sleeping curse, these days the urge to do so is less and less strong. A certain thief and his son wormed their way in and thanks to them she feels a little lighter. Just enough to make life in this goddamn place bearable.

  
No one knows for sure, some suspect, Snow and Tinkerbell have more than once sent suspicious looks in their direction, but to everyone else Regina can’t stand Robin and let it be known, like yesterday, in Rumple’s Castle.

  
It’s not often that Regina feels she may have gone too far, but this time she wasn’t quite able to look Robin in the eyes for a while after spatting her insults at him. He has been quiet since, and she wonders if he is beginning to see what he is really getting into. There are days where she hopes he does, so he will give up before she can let herself believe she can give this a chance.

  
Suddenly the object of her thoughts is sitting beside her, on the log by the fire she hasn’t moved from all night. Dawn is going to break soon, everything is calm and peaceful around them.

  
He doesn’t look mad or angry, on the contrary there is a playful glint in his eyes. She raises her eyebrows at him as he whispers in her ear.

  
“So, I found this waterfall, it’s not far from here. A warm spring, just hidden enough from the main path that no one can stumble upon it accidentally.”

  
“Am I right in guessing you want me to join you in those warm waters?” Regina clarifies, trying to sound indifferent but not quite succeeding.

  
“You have told me of this wonderful invention from the other world called a shower, this is the closest equivalent I could find. I thought you might appreciate some of the perks the forest can offer.” Robin explains, shrugging.

  
Regina would never admit that she is touched but she is, she really is. She follows him without any hesitation.

  
A few minutes later, they are shedding their clothes and entering the spring. 

Regina sighs in relief as the warm water do wonder to her tensed muscles. She immerses herself fully for a moment and her hair weighs a ton when she resurfaces. 

Robin is observing her, his eyes taking her in hungrily and she walks backward towards the waterfall, smirking.

  
Soon, they’re both under it, bare and exposed for the world to see, but Regina doesn’t care, she focuses on his hands and his lips, caressing every bit of her skin he can reach. 

Her back is against his chest, her right hand in his hair while he bites at her collarbone, his left hand fondling one of her breast while his right is slowly making its way south. The muscles in her stomach tense as his fingertips dance over them. She spreads her legs just a little more, and she feels him smirk against her shoulder.

  
“Impatient, are we?” He states more than asks, chuckling, and she wants to give him a smart remark in return, but she can only let out a loud gasp when he finally touches her where she needs it most. He presses his thumb against her clit, one finger sliding inside her and then two. He starts a slow rhythm, and she rocks her hips, feeling his hard length pressed against the small of her back.

  
She turns her head to the side and tries to kiss him but he doesn’t let her, kissing that spot behind her ear that drives her mad instead, and she grunts in frustration.

  
“Kiss me,” she demands, but her tone is too breathy, and he smirks again.

  
“You have to ask nicely,” he says, brushing his lips against her jaw. She is close to whining at this point.

  
“Please, kiss me.” It’s barely a whisper, but he hears her, and finally presses his lips against hers. Then it’s all tongues and teeth clashing a bit, and it’s not the most comfortable position for her neck, but she forgets about that when he adds a third finger. She moans and moans, breaking their kiss to take in some much needed air. He sets a quicker pace with his fingers, his thumb circling her clit, and she feels her release building and building.

  
Her muscles tense, her toes curl, and she lets go, her voice breaking as she says his name.

  
She whimpers when Robin slips his fingers out, and she turns around in his arms.

  
“Are you alright, Milady?” He asks, cupping her cheek, and then threading his fingers in her wet hair.

  
“Alright is one word for it,” she replies, smiling. It’s her turn to caress his skin, to enjoy the sounds he makes as she scratches a nail lightly over a nipple and the well-defined muscles of his torso and abdomen.

  
They kiss again as she takes his length in her hand, brushes her thumb against the tip. He stops her after a minute.

  
“It won’t take much now Regina, and I want to be inside you when I come,” he says, watching her intensely, and she nods, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She feels weightless in the water.

  
He thrusts inside her, and they both groan at the sensation of him filling her. He gives her a moment to adjust, and she is the one who starts moving. His hands palm her ass as she rises up and falls back down gently at first and then faster and harder. His mouth is at her breast, teeth biting lightly and his tongue soothing right after.

  
Regina brings one of her hands from around his neck to her clit and it doesn’t take much more for her to go over the edge again. He follows just a few seconds later, finding his release as her muscles grip him tightly.

  
They stay like this, in each other’s arms, panting.

  
“Bathing in the river is not so bad, is it Milady?” 


End file.
